


you only live forever in the lights you make

by DisasterSoundtrack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/pseuds/DisasterSoundtrack
Summary: Finn still hates Jakku.Poe doesn't mind that much, as long as they're together.Two co-generals on a diplomatic mission.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 31
Kudos: 415





	you only live forever in the lights you make

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker.

There's sand. Sand, sand, sand everywhere, so much sand. It's in his pockets, behind his collar, running down the cuffs of his pants into his shoes. It's even between his teeth, he can feel it. Sun is shining right into his eyes mercilessly and Finn will never understand how anyone can willingly spend time on Jakku or, even worse, choose to live here.

People do, though, and existing in this new, relatively peaceful reality, trying to build the new Republic from scratch has placed a new set of challenges on Finn, who still can't quite believe he's a Rebellion _general._

Well. A co-general.

The other general is currently a good distance ahead of Finn, faring much better with the whole trudging-through-sand business, propelled forward by an unwavering sense of purpose. Finn never would have believed Poe would find his footing in diplomacy so easily, seamlessly almost. What was necessary evil before, in times of war, is now his second nature, in a turn of events which is as surprising as it is delightful. Observing Poe use his silver tongue and magnetic charm on various figures, starting from dukes and constables and ending on shady weapons traders amuses Finn, but what amuses him even more is watching Poe get increasingly frustrated when his methods aren't working, and he isn't able to show it in order not to jeopardize their mission. 

Poe stops in his way, shielding his eyes from the sun and looking back at Finn. His shirt is open one button lower than usual. "Hey bud, you still with me?" he asks, smiling, and waits for Finn to catch up. 

"I am, but there's sand in places of my body you don't want to hear about," he complains as Poe gives him a pat on the shoulder and then links arms with him, pulling him along. 

"Me? Not wanting to hear about your body? That would be a new one," Poe laughs in Finn's ear, the sound warm and unconstrained. "We're almost there though. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, it's not like you're responsible for Jakku's new parking restrictions," Finn admits, enjoying the closeness of Poe, even with the heat and sweat and sun blazing in their eyes.

*

Their meeting with the mining colony's constable is a moderate success. As the Resistance, they still keep asking for more than they can give in return, so when the constable insists they stay the night and participate in a local ritual in the morning, the rules of which Poe hasn't tried to comprehend yet, there's no discussion that they're going to stay. That's just common courtesy.

A quick look at Finn, a nod of confirmation and they're being lead upstairs to the constable's quarters, a wide array of hilariously bad guest rooms. Their host must have taken to Finn more, because the man's given a room with a much bigger bed.

"Unfair. I don't think I can even fit in my sad excuse of a bed properly," Poe complains, leaning against the doorway, unrolling the cuffs of his shirt, an uncanny amount of sand spilling to the floor. He's (badly) pretending to be checking out Finn's assigned bedroom, but in reality he's checking out Finn, who's towelling off his hair, wet from the shower. 

He's not wearing a shirt. Poe's experiencing a system failure.

"Screw your bed, then," says Finn, dropping down on the mattress and patting the space next to him. Poe doesn't need to be told twice. He slams the door shut, drops his own shirt to the floor and crosses the room, leaping onto the bed where he hovers over Finn, arms braced on both sides of the other man. There's droplets of water rolling down Finn's neck and chest, so Poe licks them off, kissing, sucking, biting, feeling Finn's arms wind up around his lower back. Finn exhales and Poe looks up, taking in his dark eyes and his gorgeous lips that he gets to kiss, so he leans in to do exactly that.

Finn's kisses are just like his lips: luscious, full, satisfying. Poe moans into his mouth, his legs slotting between Finn's, chests flush together now. "I want you," he says, pulling away just to watch the glint of lust in Finn's eyes that he knows he's gonna find there.

"How do you want me?"

Poe climbs into Finn's lap, straddling him. "I want you underneath me," he bites his lips, tracing imaginary lines down Finn's naked chest, "I want you writhing, moaning and falling apart as I ride you. I want you buried deep inside me, holding my hand when we both come, and I want you mine, forever."

It's quiet around them and Poe can hear Finn gulp. "I am. Yours, forever." 

Finn takes the hand-holding bit to heart, like he does with most things Poe says, especially in the bedroom. He's an exceptionally quick learner because he always listens, analyses, asks questions. Poe might have wanted to see him fall apart, but right now it's him who's ready to collapse from pleasure.

"What if we're insulting some local customs?" Finn asks in short gasps of breath, hands all over Poe.

"I don't care," Poe replies, another flush of heat running through his body, the feeling of Finn's cock inside him taking his breath away with its intensity every damn time. "Do you?"

"No. Not if you don't."

"We're good then."

They're not being loud exactly, but they're not being quiet either, Poe realizes when he notices how the headboard of the bed is repeatedly banging against the wall. He's way past caring at this point, though. They're rebel generals. Some self-appointed boss of scrap metal traders isn't going to kick them out for having sex.

And if he does? Well, that would make a good story to tell the rest of their crew. Rose and Jannah would definitely have a good laugh. Rey would roll eyes at them pretty hard, trying not to show amusement.

Nobody kicks them out in the end. Finn flips them over, pushing Poe into the lumpy mattress and doing that altruistic thing he does where he tries not to smother Poe with the entire weight of his body, bracing himself on his elbows instead. 

"Come closer," Poe urges him though, because fuck being nice, he wants his skin to feel every single inch of his lover's body and then some. Finn gives in, their chests and stomachs colliding, and Poe's at his mercy now, having surrendered all control like he never gets to do in life and work. "Yes. Better."

"You're insufferable," Finn laughs through his teeth, picking up the pace because that's what they both need right now. 

Poe's orgasm explodes like a million new galaxies in front of his eyes, which he keeps firmly closed as Finn's moaning into his hair.

Now that was _fun_.

Finn rolls away, throwing his arms over his face and breathing heavily. "You alright?" Poe asks him, stroking the naked expanses of Finn's skin until Finn moves the arm and looks at him.

"Alright doesn't quite cover it." 

Poe will gladly take that compliment. 

"I missed you," he admits, pulling Finn close so the other man can rest his head on his chest. "When was the last time we've done this?"

Finn chuckles, making Poe's entire body shake with the vibrations. "Three days ago?"

"That's way too much time," Poe decides, Finn turning his face to him with an amused frown that Poe immediately needs to kiss away. "You know what, now that I think about it, I hate this bed too. I'm not even that tall, and it's just not long enough for me. How are you even fitting in this?"

"With difficulty," Finn replies, pointing Poe to his slightly bent knees. That must be far from comfortable. "It doesn't matter though, let's just go to sleep, do whatever they want us to do in the morning, eat their weird food and then go home, okay? To our proper bed."

"That's the plan, Finn." 

They're unsure how to turn off the lights. Poe spends a solid minute wandering the room looking for the switch, until Finn decides to just say "lights off" out loud and suddenly they're bathed in thick, navy blue darkness. 

"They use _voice commands_ in this dump? Are you kidding me?" 

Finn's laughing now, his bright grin visible in the shadows. "It just felt like the logical thing to do!"

Poe situates himself in bed, uselessly trying to fluff up the pillows before lying down. There's the touch of Finn's lips between his shoulder blades and Finn's palm on his hip. "Love you," he makes sure to tell Finn before they both drift off. 

"Love you too, Poe," Finn replies into the quiet night.

These are Poe's favorite words that exist in any language.

*

Finn doesn't know how long it's been, him and Poe. He's always been bad at telling how much time has passed. He tells time by events instead: before Poe and him broke out of the Finalizer, and after. Before the battle of Crait and after, when Poe confessed his feelings on the Millennium Falcon. Before Exegol, after Exegol.

It's been months of them together, definitely. Maybe a year. So much more ahead. A possibility of a really long, good life, now that they're less likely to die; something Finn was never taught to plan for or equipped to deal with. He's making things up on the go most of the time. 

Thankfully, Poe likes spontaneity. If Finn messes something up, something that regular people (not former Stormtroopers) usually don't, Poe doesn't let him dwell on it. "Our entire lives are one huge learning experience," he likes to say. Maybe he means it, maybe it's just to make Finn feel better about his shortcomings. Either way, it works. 

Whenever Finn's anxious, unable to fall asleep or just bored, he likes to go back to the memories he made ever since his new life, his _proper_ life, has begun. Poe and BB-8 are messing around with the control panel of the ship, so Finn kicks back, daydreaming, delighted to watch Poe work, his sleeves rolled up and a screwdriver between his teeth.

One of Finn's favorite memories is from the night after the battle of Crait, from a quiet, desolate corner of the Millennium Falcon. It wasn't easy to find Poe there, but a gut feeling led Finn just to the correct place. 

Poe was sitting cross-legged on the floor and looking out at the stars, quickly disappearing as they sped past them, new ones appearing in their place. When they looked at each other, something was off about him, like he was distraught, his eyes more tired than usual, a perfect curl of dark hair right over his forehead taunting Finn to touch it as he sat down, the metal of the floor cold against his body. Poe kept the eye contact for what felt like ages, placing one of his palms on Finn's forearm.

It wasn't their first time together like that. All of the other times though, something was missing, a distinct feeling of just the right words to say or just the right thing to do slipping through Finn's fingers. 

This time, nothing was missing. An eerie sense of peace washed over Finn, even though he knew it was just the beginning of their battle. But he had hope now. He had a purpose. He had friends. 

"It's good that you're here, actually," Poe said, breaking the silence, gripping Finn's forearm tighter, his eyes lighting up in an unhealthy way. "I need to talk to you."

Oh no. "Everything okay, Poe?"

"N-no, I - I had some time to think, buddy, you know? Not a lot of time, but enough."

"You did?" Finn wasn't sure where this was going. He realized he was looking at Poe's lips a little more than he should. The correct amount of looking at Poe's lips was zero, especially when Poe was trying to tell him something important. It was difficult, though, seeing as Poe bit down on said lips and wet them with his tongue. 

"Yeah. I'm going to do something, and if you don't like it, you have to tell me immediately, okay?"

"...Okay?" Finn replied, confused, finally tearing his gaze away from Poe's lips, uselessly though, because when he blinked, he couldn't see much of anything. Poe was very close. Closer. Even closer. 

Poe was kissing him.

It was a press of lips against lips, Poe catching Finn's lower lip between both of his, a brief exchange of shaky breaths until Poe pulled away rather quickly, and the expression on his face was… vulnerable? Terrified? 

"Oh, definitely liking it," Finn chimed in with honest enthusiasm, Poe immediately lighting up. Was he seriously worried about being turned down by Finn? "Let's do that again."

Poe did, braver this time. Finn was slightly more ready, opening his mouth a bit and kissing back, his hands ending up grabbing for the collar of Poe's jacket. He was still doing everything wrong, probably, but that didn't stop Poe, didn't deter him as he pulled Finn closer, wrapping his arms around his neck.

This, this was very different than the kiss Rose gave him. This one, he was responding to. This one was making him _feel_ something. A lot of things, actually. Relief that he wasn't the only one feeling like this. Elation that Poe shared these feelings. Excitement starting in his stomach and travelling lower. And Poe, holy shit. Poe was good at this, the daring swipes of tongue, the barely there hints of teeth, the pulling, the pushing. Poe was every wet dream Finn ever had and then convinced himself he didn't. Poe was his first friend ever, his confidante, someone he had boundless trust for; an unattainable vision that somehow came true.

When he pulled away, the only thing Finn could think was _too soon_. But Poe was ready to talk now, so Finn was going to listen. 

"We can die literally any minute. So I need you to know. I can't go another battle, another mission, another day, without making sure you know," Poe run a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

"Know what?"

"How much I care about you. Not as a friend, because you already know that. As more than a friend. As someone I'm in love with."

Finn mentally begged Poe to look away, for at least a second or two, because he couldn't quite handle it. No such luck. "Oh?"

"I'm not trying to pressure you. I - I know you're not experienced when it comes to relationships. I want to respect that. So I waited, you know? I was going to kiss you way back when I saw you wearing my jacket for the first time. Then I was going to kiss you when you woke up after your fight with Kylo Ren. I had to really, really control myself before you and Rose took off on your mission, but I tried to convince myself there wasn't enough time then, so. I'm telling you now. You're the best person I ever met. I'd love to have you by my side. In life. In - everything, really. But the move is yours now."

How does one even reply to a love confession? Finn certainly didn't know. Poe was right there next to him, vulnerable, their fingers still tangled together and everything Finn wanted to do was to kiss him again. So he did. And that felt nice.

Was that enough of a reply to Poe? Hopefully, but Finn still thought the other man deserved to hear him say it too.

"If you kissed me before, at any of the moments you mentioned, I probably would have been a little confused," Finn admitted, their foreheads pressed together now, both of them breathing a little erratically. "The great Poe Dameron? The Resistance hero? Wanting to do this with _me_?"

"Finn, you're-"

"I know." Finn placed a finger on Poe's lips. "I know. What I wanted to say is, I would have kissed you back. Because I'm in love with you too."

"Hey, daydreamer," says Poe, the actual, current time one, pulling Finn back to reality by slapping both palms on his shoulders and kissing the top of his head. Easy gestures of affection like this are Poe's specialty and Finn's always felt blessed to be on their receiving end. "We're ready to go. Affirmative, BB-8?"

The droid happily beeps in agreement.

"Take us home then, general."


End file.
